Our First Christmas
by CrashAgainstMySkin
Summary: A sequel to A Very Crellie Christmas!


A/N: This is a sequel to a Very Crellie Christmas, I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to Jess so Happy birthday and Merry Christmas.

Our First Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone

The car pulled into the driveway slowly. I grabbed my bags and opened the door and saw our beautiful home all decorated in Christmas lights. Craig had decorated it so nice this year. I didn't want him to do it all by himself but since I was no use and no one would let me help him he got the job done without me. Today is Christmas Eve and it was the beginning of a whole new chapter. I heard the other car door slam as Craig came behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked down at the carrier he was holding and smiled as I pointed to all the lights.

"Welcome home," Craig said pulling the carrier up to his chest and placing a kiss on the sleeping baby.

"C'mon Craig lets get him inside before he freezes."

Craig takes my bags and hands me our son. Yes Craig and Ellie Manning have our first newborn son. His name is Alexander Joseph Manning, Joseph after Joey. Both Joey and my parents are thrilled that their grandparents, tomorrow we are having a welcome home and Christmas dinner. I can not wait to show off our adorable new son. Craig is waiting patiently holding the door so I can bring Alex inside. After I get inside and look around, Craig places my bags on the side and leads me upstairs to the nursery that was finally finished.

"Ok so I had Joey and Angie finish up the touches while you were in the hospital," Craig says taking the baby and covering my eyes.

"Craig I just don't know why you didn't finish it, I was perfectly fine by myself."

"No way was I leaving you, my wife and the mother of my child alone in the hospital."

"If its not done the way you want it your apologizing to Joey and Angie and redoing it yourself."

"Listen they wanted to finish it for Alex, and I know that, but I don't think I will have a problem with it."

"Just remember that."

"Ok were here," he says releasing his hand away from my eyes and revealing the most amazing nursery.

The walls were light blue with a brown matching crib and changing table set. The carpet was white and had a little guitar rug. There was a rocking chair in the corner next to the baby's dresser and a little musical note mobile over the crib.

"Craig its beautiful."

"Do you think our little rock star slash journalist will love it."

"Yes I do," I say kissing gently on his lips then kissing Alex on the top of his head."

"Lets place him in the crib so he can get the feel of it," Craig says placing the carrier on the table and taking the baby out.

Alex fell asleep in the car on our way home. He was born on the seventeenth of December but was kept for a week because of a slight breathing problem which turned out to be nothing, they wouldn't let me leave either because of precautions. Everything is fine now, both of us our happy and healthy and me and Craig can not wait to start our lives with Alex.

"Look at him doesn't he look so peaceful," Craig says not taking his eyes off Alex.

"He looks just like his daddy," I say placing my hand on Craig's shoulder and looking at him and then on Alex.

Its true Alex is almost the spitting image of Craig. Alex was born with a full head of brown hair, he had most of Craig's features and his smile, but Alex has my eyes. Alex has the most beautiful emerald green eyes. Craig says its his most wonderful trait.

"You know all couples say this but look what we brought into this world," Craig says looking into my eyes now.

"I know I can't believe it either, I mean were parents now."

"I am just so happy you are the one that I am sharing this with."

Craig reaches down and kisses me every so gently but with full of passion. I could feel love he had shoot through the kiss. As we pulled apart we both saw that Alex had woken up. Me and Craig just giggled at each other.

"This is how you were made little buddy," Craig says looking at Alex.

I slap across the shoulder, "Don't tell say that."

I pick up Alex and hold him on my chest, Craig stares at us smiling as I held him in my arms.

"I am so proud of you, thank you for making me a dad."

"Thanks for making me a mom, and now instead of spouting silly clichés, go start decorating the tree."

Craig exit's the room after placing a kiss on our heads as I start dancing around the room with Alex.

"I love you so much," I whisper in his ear.

I stay in the nursery with Alex just dancing around the room until I hear Craig shouting. I head towards the living room and see bags of decorations all over the floor and Craig sitting in the middle of the pile.

"What's going on," I ask chuckling at the sight of it.

"Nothing you know just the annual fight with the decorations."

"Do you need any help?"

"No you just play with Alex as I figure this out."

I sit on the couch watching Craig wrestle the task. I cradle Alex in my arms as I point at Craig and laugh. Alex starts giggling and Craig starts to play along. Finally Craig gets himself settled as he starts to put decorations on the tree. I put on some Christmas music since it is Christmas eve and Alex seems to enjoy to songs. As Craig's putting on the lights "Jingle Bells" came on and Craig just started to dance, shaking his butt as he put on the lights.

"Look at daddy," I say to Alex showing Craig dancing around.

"Aww, does he want to dance too."

"I think he does," I say to Craig as he comes to take the baby from my arms.

I sit and watch as Craig hold Alex against his chest as they dance around the living room. Craig looks at me with his hazel eyes and smiles.

"Come one, Alex wants to dance with his mommy too."

I get up from the couch and walk over to Craig and the baby. I place one hand on Alex's back and the other on Craig's. We start to dance all together and I can't help but feel like the most happiest person in the world. I look at Craig who has his eyes close and his head cradled next to Alex's. He obviously feels me staring at him and looks up at me.

"Doesn't mommy look beautiful."

"Isn't daddy silly," I say reply to Craig's comment.

"I think daddy is the luckiest guy in the world to have someone as pretty and spectacular as her."

"I think I'm the lucky one, for I have two of the most special boys in the world."

As the song finishes Craig leans in a kisses me. As we pull away and see that Alex fell asleep on Craig's chest. Craig takes him and places him back in the carrier. I go and get the blanket Emma sewed for him. It was a cute beige blanket with his initials.

I watch him sleep for a few minutes as I go and help Craig out with the decorations.

"That really is a cute blanket," I say

"Yeah I know."

"You know I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift this year."

"Me either, he is the perfect present."

Me and Craig continue to put on the decorations remembering everything that happened in the past two years. It seemed like just yesterday me and Craig got married, when its been almost a year since our wedding. Craig and I got married during the summer, and got pregnant a year later. It was funny because Alex was conceived on our wedding anniversary.

As Craig and I put on the decorations Dean Martin's "Baby, Its Cold Outside" came on.

Craig looked my way and smiled. I looked back at him and smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

I looked at Craig and put the decorations down and before I could even grab him he grabbed me and we just started to sing, me of course singing the female part and Craig singing Dean Martin.

"I really can't stay(but baby it's cold outside)I've got to go away(but baby it's cold outside)This evening has been(been hoping that you'd drop in)So very nice(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)My mother will start worry(beautiful what's your hurry)My father will be pacing the floor(listen to the fireplace roar)So really I'd better scurry(beautiful please don't hurry)but maybe just a half a drink more(put some records on while I pour)the neighbors might faint(baby it's bad out there)say what's in this drink(no cabs to be had out there)I wish I knew how(your eyes are like starlight now)to break this spell(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)I ought to say "no, no, no sir"(mind if I move in closer)at least I'm gonna say that I tried(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)I really can't stay(oh baby don't hold out)both: baby it's cold out sideI simply must go(but baby it's cold outside)the answer is no(but baby it's cold outside)your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)so nice and warm(look out the window at that storm)my sister will be suspicious(gosh your lips look delicious)my brother will be there at the door(waves upon the tropical shore)my maiden aunts mind is vicious(gosh your lips are delicious)but maybe just a cigarette more(never such a blizzard before)I've gotta get home(but baby you'd freeze out there)say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)you've really been grand(I thrill when you touch my hand)but don't you see?(how can you do this thing to me?)there's bound to be talk tomorrow(think of my lifelong sorrow)at least there will be plenty implied(if you got pneumonia and died)I really can't stay(get over that old out)both: baby it's coldbaby it's cold outside"

The song finished and I start laughing at how foolish were being. We get back to decorating the tree still laughing at everything. It was so comforting to know that no matter what happens Craig and I can always be the same around each other. We finished decorating the tree and Craig placed the Angel on top of the tree. I run to shut off the light and look at how beautiful the tree looks. Craig reaches over my shoulder and pulls me in closer to him. He kisses the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Creggie."

Its close to midnight and Alex wakes up in the middle of the night. Craig starts to get up when I pull him back down. I kiss his forehead and tell him I will go.

I enter Alex's room and head toward the kitchen to fix his bottle. I test the milk and feed him. After he eats I try to burp him and go into the living room. All the presents for everyone is under the tree for tomorrow. I turn the tree on because I know Alex likes it. I sit on the couch as I cuddle and rub Alex's back. I close my eyes and sooth the baby

To sleep. Craig walks in without me knowing and touches my shoulder while taking a seat on the arm rest. I jolt up and look up and see him smiling at us.

"What are you doing up, I told you I got it."

"I know but its almost midnight."

"So its almost midnight all the more reason to go back to sleep."

"Yeah but its at midnight when I proposed you."

"Yes I remember, how could I forget one of the happiest days of my life."

"Well then you should remember this," Craig said handing me a small box.

Craig opened it and it was my engagement ring. I gave it to Marco a week ago because he conned me into getting it cleaned.

"Craig, what this?"

"Here see for yourself," he said taking Alex and hading me the box.

I took the ring out of the box and saw that it was engraved. The ring had Alex written in the inside of the ring."

"Craig I thought I sent it to get cleaned."

"No, Marco only said that because it was the only way I would get it without you being suspicious."

"Craig, I don't know what to say."

"Well I figured that since this was the day I proposed and its kind of our anniversary that you should have something special and I thought what better than having your son's name engraved in your ring so you can have think about him wherever you go."

"Craig I didn't get you anything."

"Ellie you gave me a son, our son, that's all I could ever ask for, all I want is your love and what better way of showing it than having my child."

"Craig, you will always have my love," I tell him tearing.

"You know what else," Craig says placing the ring on my finger.

"What," I reply fully crying now.

"Its our first Christmas as a family."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little sequel, please feel to write me or review with any questions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
